


givin’ back is all I wanna do

by thotsandfeelings



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26714608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thotsandfeelings/pseuds/thotsandfeelings
Summary: “You know, this would be considered grounds for divorce in some states.”
Relationships: Josh Lyman/Donna Moss
Comments: 12
Kudos: 88





	givin’ back is all I wanna do

“This isn’t fair,” Donna pouts. “How come you still get to go to work and I can’t?”

Josh huffs exasperatedly as he looks at his incredibly pregnant wife through the bathroom mirror.

“Because I’m not 8 months pregnant and sentenced to bed rest by my OB/GYN.”

“You did this to me,” she grumbles. “I don’t know why I have to suffer and you get to—“

“Honey, you can argue with me until you’re blue in the face, but you’re not going to work.”

“Josh,” she whines loudly, actually thumping her fist on the mattress petulantly. “You’re supposed to be on my side! Just let me go in for an hour or two, _please_. I’ll get on my knees and beg if I have to.”

Josh turns off the bathroom light and walks over to the dresser to throw on some cufflinks. 

“You can’t get on your knees, babe. You’d topple over.”

He smiles at her cheekily when she throws a pillow at him, and he dodges it swiftly. 

“You know, this would be considered grounds for divorce in some states.”

“Which states would those be?” he muses, sitting down on the bed beside her to roll on his socks.

“States that don’t discriminate against pregnant women going to work. I could sue you professionally _and_ personally.”

Josh finishes tying his shoes and turns to brace his arms against the mattress as he looks at her. He rubs her belly softly with his hand and he feels her demeanor dissolve just a bit. 

“He’s almost here, Donna,” he murmurs. “Our son will be here in weeks if not days and it’s gonna be a tough journey for both of you, so you need to rest as much as you can.”

She huffs a little, the pout on her face growing, and Josh smiles at her. 

“I know you’re frustrated having to stay cooped up here, Donna. I’d be losing my mind if it were me. I just want you both to be healthy and safe. It’s only for a little bit longer.” 

He rubs her belly affectionately, but the pout stays resolutely on her face and he shakes his head at her stubbornness. 

“I’ll tell you what,” he says, moving his hand off her stomach and to her wrist, rubbing her palm. “I’ll go in and wrap everything up and let the President know I’m gonna start my leave early.”

Her ears perk up at that. “Really?”

Josh nods and squeezes her hand. “Really. I can finish setting up the nursery the way you want it and then we can rest together.”

Donna tugs on his hand, a smile replacing the pout on her lips, and Josh’s heart expands in his chest a little bit more for this woman in front of him.

“Okay,” she says, “maybe I won’t divorce you and sue you for discrimination.”

He laughs openly at her dramatics now and leans forward to kiss her, pressing his lips in quick succession against hers. 

“I’m glad,” he says and he wraps her up in a hug as best he can around her belly. He lets her go after a minute and tucks her back into bed.

“You’re still on thin ice for making me the size of a house, though.”

“Yeah,” he says, wincing a little. “That’s my bad. I’ll make it up to you.”

“How?” she asks, looking up at him expectedly as she runs her palms over her belly. 

“I’ll give you foot massages for a whole year.”

Donna raises her eyebrows. “That’s it? I’m growing your child inside me and I only get some lousy foot massages? That you do on your own anyway?”

He winces again and looks up toward the ceiling for a second. Donna schools her features so he won’t see her laughing at him.

“I’ll uh... I’ll be on dirty diaper duty for the first year?”

“Keep talking,” she says, her grin peaking through. 

“And I’ll get up with you for every middle of the night feeding and run interference when either of our mothers come to visit.”

Donna huffs out a small laugh and reaches out for him again, trailing her fingers up and down his arm. 

“Is that all?” she murmurs and she pulls him forward by his shoulders.

Josh smiles. “When I get home later, I will give you a mind blowing, lengthy round of incredibly attentive sex to show my appreciation of everything you do for me.”

Donna hums and grabs his face and pulls him to her, kissing him deeply. He melts into her a little bit, shifting so he’s on his side and not laying on her stomach. Donna sighs as he runs his tongue lazily along her bottom lip, teasing her with his intentions for later. He pulls back after a moment and rests his forehead against hers. 

“That’s more like it,” she murmurs and he smiles as he kisses her again before turning and standing beside the bed. 

“I should be home by 6,” he says, grabbing his wallet from the dresser and putting it in his back pocket. “I can pick up some dinner on the way.”

“Nothing spicy,” she says. “It’s been known to induce labor and I want him to grow a little more.”

Josh chuckles. “I was thinking of some veggie lo mein and honey chicken for you, Generals for me.”

“Don’t forget the spring rolls.”

“I won’t,” he says and he turns to face her again.

He looks down at her and moves a piece of hair out of her face before leaning down to kiss her goodbye. 

“Love you,” he murmurs. 

“Love you.” 

He leans over to kiss her blanket covered belly. “Love you, too, little man.”

She smiles at him, her earlier mood of frustration completely gone as she reaches for his face again and gives him one more lingering kiss. 

“Do good,” she says and pushes against his shoulders. 

He stands up straight and heads for the door. “I’ll call you later. And I’ve already commissioned Sam to bring you lunch.”

“You’re a saint, Josh Lyman.”

He smiles smugly. “I do what I can.”

Donna smirks and grabs the remote to turn on the TV as Josh makes his way to their front door. 

“No more Lifetime Channel!” he calls and she huffs again. “I’m serious, Donna! I don’t wanna be woken up again because you’ve had some crazy dream about kidnapping or stabbing or whatever other psychotic movie plot runs on that demonic channel!”

“Goodbye, Joshua!” she calls back, rolling her eyes as she flips to said demonic channel and the front door slams shut. 

“What daddy doesn’t know won’t hurt him,” she whispers conspiratorially to her belly and she snuggles deeper into bed.


End file.
